


The Best Way to Start a New Year

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lactation, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Corrin and Ophelia enjoy the new year festivities together. Once back to their room, Ophelia has a few ideas of how to really celebrate this occasion in private.





	The Best Way to Start a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters involved are 18+.

The new year was approaching. From the top of a nearby hill, quite a distance away from Castle Shirasagi, Corrin watched as Hoshidans in colorful kimonos moved through the crowded streets lit up by paper lanterns. The people exchanged well-wishes and bought sweets for their children who were allowed to stay up extra late today due to the festivities and so that they could meet the new year with a smile on their faces.

It was cold, especially since he was wearing a kimono himself, a white one with a red scarf. While he may have looked incredibly stylish, the garb wasn’t particularly helpful in keeping him warm. At least the earlier meal and alcohol shared with his family kept his belly warm. 

The snow crunched under his feet as he waited for the fireworks to go off. The dark sky covered the usually bright kingdom in a familiar, shadowy cloak that reminded him of his time spent in Nohr. However, rather than staring out at the sky from his captivity, he was out here spending time with his loved one.

He walked over to his wife Ophelia and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. She looked at him with a smile but didn’t say anything, and neither did he, neither of them wanting to break the spell of the anticipation. It couldn’t be long now before the festivities would truly begin. 

When the first rocket exploded in a burst of blue sparkles, the roar from the castle plaza was almost enough to drown out the noise from the following few fireworks. Corrin and Ophelia couldn’t help but to yell out in cheer as well, and before long the entire sky was lit up in all kinds of colors. 

A song erupted from the castle plaza once frequency of fireworks died down, but this time the two lovers didn’t join in, but rather just embraced and looked into each other’s eyes. 

Ophelia’s eyes were large, round and blue, always full of energy and wonder. Even in the darkness that was only periodically lit up he still felt he could drown in her gaze and stare into her eyes for minutes on end. However, he grabbed her hands and finally said, “Happy new year, my love.”

“Happy new year, my sparkling star.” She replied.

The two welcomed the new year with a quiet kiss as the noises finally died down and the sky went dark again, with only the moonlight to light up the frozen land until morning.

-

When they returned to their room in the palace, the alcohol and night’s festivities made itself more known than when they had been outside. Corrin let out a small sigh as he took off his red scarf and put it on the back of his desk chair. The room was only lit up by the moonlight seeping through a single, large window from which you could see the hill on which they had just been, and Corrin didn’t see the need to light up the room’s candles due to moon’s position. He was still somewhat unused to walking barefoot on tatami mats indoors, but he was beginning to find it preferable to stone floors. However, he was glad he still had a large, Nohrian-styled bed as he never had gotten accustomed to the bedrolls the Hoshidans slept in, and he found that beds fit married couples better anyway.

He sat down on the aforementioned bed, sinking into the soft mattress on top of the white cover sheet. He then fell backwards, his feet still on the floor. He let out a small yawn, and soon felt his wife’s slender fingers gracefully comb through his silver hair. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he was the luckiest man on earth. Not everyone found the love of their life as early in life as he had. Every day with her was a joy and an adventure, and while it was sometimes hard to understand her due to her offbeat nature, it never led to any conflicts, just the occasional confusion followed by her bursting into laughter and explaining what she had meant with normal words.

Of course, it also helped that she was jaw-droppingly sexy.

Looking at her as she stood up and looked out the window, he noted her dark orange kimono with small, colorful floral patterns. Her blond hair cascaded down her back, stopping just above her round ass. The obi belt which tied the outfit together clung to her tightly, providing her abnormally large breasts some much-needed support. It had been hard to find a kimono which fit her unusual body type, and so Corrin, though he knew very little of sewing, had been forced to discreetly ask Oboro for a few tips on how to modify clothes in order to help his wife. His reward had been very generous indeed, however, so the many hours of frustration had been well worth it.

She turned around with a coy smile, letting her hands slowly and sensually glide up her body. She then snapped with her fingers, causing her to disappear into thin air and rematerialize on top of him, the sudden weight catching him off guard. His reaction caused her to laugh merrily and bend down to kiss him multiple times on the cheeks and once on the lips, lingering just a while.

“O husband of mine.” She began, shaking her hips. As her ass was firmly planted right on top of his erection, she winked as she noticed just how hard he was already. “Watching your hungry gaze always puts me in the most sinful of moods.” 

Corrin had never been the most forward when it came to sexual matters in their relationship. He mostly went along with whatever she wanted. Not because of a lack of sex drive, but rather because Ophelia’s ideas seemed never-ending, and he couldn’t hope to match her fantasies. As long as they both were happy and satisfied, that was enough for him.

“Hah…those eyes, always watching my body’s every move…” She continued, getting lost in her own little world as she started massaging her bosom and move along his length. “Knowing how much you bathe in my presence just…ah…” 

She didn’t finish her sentence, but rather stood up and gently pulled him up so that he sat up on the edge of the bed. Once she had made sure he was looking at her properly, she began untying the obi belt, her eyes locked onto his as she drank in his rising interest and blatant anticipation. 

With the belt undone, she raised her arm to the side and made a point of dropping it onto the floor, her flair for dramatics making her oddly suited for all things erotic. As the belt hit the floor, she slowly brought her hands to her chest and teasingly tugged at the garb. No matter how fine the fabric was, it didn’t stop the kimono from being able to be torn off in a single motion, just like a common bathrobe.

After the longest few seconds of Corrin’s life, the young sorceress opened up her outfit and let it fall off her body, landing close to the previously discarded belt. He felt his body tense up and his mind go blank as he took in every detail of his wife’s appearance.

She was wearing nothing at all underneath, which surprised him, especially because of the cold, but he had no complaints. Her thin body almost glowed in the moonlight that shone behind her, the creamy white skin looking borderline ethereal, whereas her long, golden hair seemed to shine like the sun. While she was of average height, it was clear that she was a little underweight, though her breasts still had an unproportioned size when compared to the rest of her body, far bigger than could ever be cupped in one hand. Her legs were long and sleek, leading up to a thin waist and a cute, round butt that, while not looking as blatantly out of place as her chest, was still a bit bigger than what one would expect of a woman of her physique.

Walking towards him sultrily, she shook her head so that her beautiful hair swayed in the air. His expression must’ve been to her liking, as she brought a finger to her lips and nibbled on it amidst a low, excited giggle. 

Wasting no time, she pulled the lower part of his kimono open and pulled down his smallclothes so that she could see his erect cock. He barely even had time to react to what was happening before it was trapped between Ophelia’s breasts, almost completely engulfed by the sea of cushiony flesh. 

“My chosen partner’s penis truly is remarkable.” She whispered, more to herself than him. “Not only can I still see the tip, but it feels so right between my boobs. As expected of my husband!” She continued, her voice low and thoughtful. 

Her tits were cold, which clashed with the warmth between his legs, creating an interesting contrast as she began moving the enormous mounds up and down along his length. He let out a gasp as she squeezed him hard right from the get-go, revealing that she was just as into this as he was, something that was often hard to interpret due to her verbosity. 

Capitalizing on her momentum, she bent down and gave his glans a few appreciative licks, all while keeping her breasts in motion. Her tongue was warm and wet, and saliva quickly spilled from her mouth and trickled down his length where it got into contact with her chest. Once she had the rhythm going, she lowered herself even further and placed her mouth over the tip, somehow managing to give him a blowjob and whatever one called what she was doing with her breasts at once. 

The pleasure was incredible – he hadn’t even been prepared for sex tonight, foolish as that may have been as his wife was nothing if not active in bed. It was hard to believe that even though they had been together for a year now, she still always found ways to surprise him. However, this time she had really outdone herself; he was barely hanging on, not wanting to cum yet and somehow break the magic of the moment.

It was difficult to keep it all in though. In addition to her skillful tongue and the soft pressure being applied to his cock, she was making all sorts of noises that seemed to cause him to twitch slightly whenever she let a lewd moan or mewl out. 

Her long hair tickled his thighs, though he barely noticed it, focusing instead all of his attention on enjoying the moment. The castle and the plaza outside were now eerily silent, and all that could be heard was their moans and the noises that came from shoving a large cock down a thin woman’s small mouth.

“Mm…” He could hear her mumble, seeing her toy with her pink, sensitive nipples as a means of pleasing herself while she was on her knees like this. Though naked and exposed, her body was now feeling incredibly hot, and the previous contrast between his warm cock and her cold breasts was now completely gone. 

“While I dislike being second place, it seems like my boobs are still more than satisfactory.” She suddenly said as she took a few deep breaths and a pause from the blowjob, though her huge tits were still squeezing his cock hard. 

“Second place?” He managed to ask after a few seconds pause, barely registering his own voice; her smooth embrace causing him to grit his teeth as an enormous tension began building between his legs.

“Your little sister, Sakura, my divinely appointed rival.” She stated with her usual conviction. “The stars may have blessed her even more than I, but I shall not lose!” 

Caught up in her own fantasies again, she increased both the pressure and speed of her movements to a degree that made it impossible to keep it in for much longer than a minute. As he was sent into a state of bliss, Corrin let out a roar as he came, showering the blond sorceress in his white seed, pouring load after load onto her face and skinny body. 

She seemed to bask in it, enjoying the sensation and smell as she squeezed her fat tits almost as if she was washing herself as someone had slowly poured a bucket of water over her. 

After many long seconds, Corrin fell down on the bed, panting with a smile on his face, not remembering the last time being with Ophelia had made him feel quite so good. Maybe it was the festivities and they were both in good spirits, but whatever the reason was, his start of the new year could hardly have begun any better.

The sorceress, after a few minutes of enjoying his cum, stood up, cast an enchantment, and every trace of white completely disappeared off her body. Her assortment of nifty spells never ceased to amaze him. 

Refreshed and in a manner of speaking cleaned up, she sat down on top of him and lowered her slender body until her gigantic breasts squished against his clothed chest and her face was only a few centimeters away from his. She merely looked into his eyes with a secretive smile on her face for a while, getting comfortable and giggling in approval as he first stroked her cheek, then placed another hand on her round ass. 

She began kissing his cheek, then she went further and further down until she had to pull down the kimono in order to reach the areas that she wanted, her soft lips dotting his body in an almost straight line. He could smell the light scent of her perfume, bringing images of warmth and the sun, which fit her golden hair. 

It didn’t take long for her to get really into things again, nor was his member ready to call it a night just yet either. As he hardened under her bare rear, she smiled at him knowingly, and once again began grinding upon his length. She let out a quiet gasp, sitting up and massaging her breasts as she did so, making a point of showing how good he made her feel. 

After a while, she grabbed ahold of his penis and guided it inside her small pussy with practiced skill, letting out another gasp of delight as she slowly lowered herself onto the length. Her eyes were closed, and her initial movements were slow and deliberate, not out of carelessness, but because she wanted to savor the sensation.

Corrin likewise closed his eyes, beginning to thrust upwards at a methodical pace, and she soon joined into his rhythm, laughing a bit as she played with her hair. She looked beautiful in motion, he thought, her thin figure alluring, her smile warm and her breasts massive. 

He began reaching into the deepest parts of her passage, provoking a more intense reaction out of his partner. The more it sounded like she enjoyed herself, the more he wanted to keep pushing and increase the tempo, both for his sake and hers – he had to thank her for the previous service, after all. 

Feeling her tighten around him, she started bouncing up and down as she let out a series of moans, her tits following suit. She grabbed ahold of her mounds and squeezed hard, letting out cry as she did so, looking down on him with a passionate gaze, yearning for him to go faster. 

Adding more power to her thrusts, he let out a groan as her silken walls made him feel that same sense of euphoria she had made him feel earlier. His cock moved up and down with relative ease due to it being coated with her juices, which were now trickling out down her thighs, producing a sloppy, frantic sound every time their bodies met. 

It had started snowing outside, looking cold and serene, yet inside of their room it was hot, messy, and starting to get chaotic. Ophelia only grew louder, reaching a point where Corrin was afraid that her voice would wake his siblings up. 

As if she realized that and needed to silence herself, she lifted up her wildly bouncing breasts and began sucking on their nipples, enjoying having her sensitive tits taken care of by herself almost as much as when Corrin did it. Sometimes he wondered who was happier over her oddly proportioned body, him or his wife.

After a few more minutes, he could tell she was reaching a point where she could cum at any second. Her breasts had started lactating, as they tended to when she felt really good, and she kept sucking on her nipples, drinking up the thin streams of milk with content. However, a few droplets escaped her mouth and slowly trickled down her tits, coating her body in a white liquid for the second time that night.

Grabbing ahold of her sides higher up in an attempt to add more force to his thrusts, he noted how tense and taut her belly was, and gently placed one of his hands on it, feeling every contraction of her muscles. 

The sudden gentleness caught her off guard, and with a final cry, she came, letting go of her tits which sprayed milk on top of the bed just to the side of where he was lying. She kept her mouth open and tongue stuck out, her blue eyes teary and unfocused. She kept bouncing up and down as he kept ramming into her, wanting to get off for a second time as well, but she did it subconsciously as she was still recovering from her orgasm.

It didn’t take long before he came as well, however, not seeing a need to hold it all in when she had just reached her peak. He was quieter than she was, to be sure, merely relaxing and letting his cock shoot load after load inside of her, filling her up to the brim as the same blissful feeling wrapped itself over his mind and body like a thin veil. Ophelia, who was now back to her usual self already, hummed approvingly and lay down upon him, kissing him and calling him cute as the final few drops of cum were pumped inside of her. 

He reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back, and the two remained in that position for quite some time, silently enjoying the other’s company as they caught their breath. She still smelled faintly of sweet perfume, and her hair tickled his warm cheeks. 

“As always a stellar performance, o husband of mine.” She all but sang, entering her familiar drama mode. “Know that I would love you even if you weren’t good in bed, however.”

He laughed. “I still feel like you always do the most work.”

“You supply a master craftsman with the necessary tools, ‘tis nothing to be ashamed about.” She replied, playing with his hair. “That’ll show Sakura.”

“Y-You do realize she’s my sister, right?”

“That matters not; I do not wish to be number two.”

“R-Right.” He said, never knowing how serious she was with things like this. “Do you have any new year resolutions?” He asked, somewhat awkwardly.

She smiled. “To love you and yours even more than last year, though I fear that may be difficult, as I already loved you as much as possible before.” She kissed him warmly, her tone genuine and caring. 

“That sounds just like my own.” He said, stroking her hair and locking his eyes with her. “I love you, Ophelia.”

“And I you.” She answered warmly. “May the stars bless this coming year.”

He crossed his fingers. “I’ll wish for the same.” 

He may not always understand what she meant, but that was okay, and more often than not, often a source of adventure and excitement that made being with his wife nothing but joyful.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> This was a very short, very hastily thrown together fic, but I feel like it was a fun thing to do in order to ring in the new year. Ophelia is one of my favorite characters in terms of design, and it pains me she's not more popular.
> 
> Is it just me, or is this story just a summary of all of my preferences at once? Huge tits, lactation, clothes that are too small, etc. Also, it's vital to reference super busty Sakura, because that's a very important headcanon. 
> 
> I guess it's a lot more vanilla than I usually do, but hey, we all need some feelgoods every once in a while. I also wanted to make Corrin more passive and insecure to separate him from Robin, who's a lot more confident and suave in my stories.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought, as that's the best way to keep me motivated!


End file.
